Ninja Steel Arsenal
The following below is a list of weapons, equipment, and vehicles that make up the Arsenal of the Ninja Rangers. Morphers *Ninja Battle Morpher **Gold Ninja Battle Morpher *Lion Fire Morpher *Superstar Blade Communicators Datacom The Datacom is a wrist worn computer used to interface with the Warrior Dome computer systems, primarily to analyze Galaxy Warriors contestant monsters. It has independent communication systems as well, with Brody using it to communicate with Mick from time to time in the beginning. It was designed after the Ninja Power Stars. While closed, the Datacom can communicate with the Warrior Dome computer or anyone else with a Datacom. Open, it can enable video communication. Brody lost his Datacom no thanks to Spinferno (as well as the bumbling actions of Victor and Monty), but the former decided that he was better off without it thanks to a pep talk from Mick. Ninjacom The Ninjacoms are five wristwatch like communicators, similar to the Datacom in appearance and to the original communicators used by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in terms of functionality. Mick put together the Ninjacoms after Brody's connection to the Warrior Dome computer was cut by Galvanax. With the Ninjacoms, the Rangers are connected to something even greater than a computer: each other. Like the Datacom and Dinocom, it has video communication. Special Systems/Power Sources *Ninja Power Stars Weapons Ninja Star Blade The Ninja Star Blade is the primary weapon used by the Ninja Rangers for close combat. The Star Blade will always have a Power Star locked in when a Ranger is morphed, but it can be fitted with other Power Stars, such as Zord Stars, Element Stars, and others. When fitted with the Ninja Fusion Star, the Star Blade can be used to harness the power of all six Rangers into one Ranger, similar to combining weapons. Rockstorm Guitar The Rockstorm Guitar is the primary weapon used by the Gold Ranger. It is a cross between a guitar, sword, and blaster. As with the Star Blade, the Gold Power Star is the primary star locked in. It can be fitted with the Storm Star to perform Lightning and Tornadic attacks. Its blaster attack is known as "Rockstorm Blast". Being guitar based, any star spun is pretty much like strumming a guitar. Ninja Blaster The Ninja Blaster is the primary blaster of the Ninja Rangers, with a frog motif. To activate the whiplash mode and finisher, the Rangers lock their Power Stars onto the back, open the mouth of the blaster. Upon firing, the blast sends a whiplash like a frog's tongue that homes onto the target. Ninja Blaster.jpg|Normal mode Ninja Blaster Open.jpg|Whiplash Mode Cockpit Control Weapons Ninja Master Blade The Ninja Master Blade is the blade that accompanies Ninja Master Mode in the cockpit of a Megazord, similar to the Dino Super Drive Saber with Dino Super Drive. It's primarily a sword with a buzzsaw/chainsaw design. To activate a finisher, the Ranger using it spins the Ninja Master Star and pulls the ripcord, spinning the three saws. Unlike the Dino Super Drive Saber, which can be summoned by any of the Dino Charge Rangers, the Ninja Master Blade seems to only summonable by the Ninja Steel Red Ranger. However, it can be used by the other Rangers as well, as seen with the Gold, Blue, Pink, and Yellow Rangers. Ninja Super Steel Blaster The Ninja Super Steel Blaster is a blaster that accompanies Ninja Super Steel Mode. The blaster is used by the Ranger in charge of the cockpit to deliver the final attack on a monster. It is lion based. Vehicles Mega Morph Cycle The Mega Morph Cycle is the primary vehicle of the Ninja Rangers. It is conjuered with the Mega Morph Cycle Star by calling out "Mega Morph Cycle Star! Rev Up!", and throwing the star. The Mega Morph Cycle was created from Calvin's motorcycle he built from three other derelict motorcycles, and fitting it with the Mega Morph Cycle Star. It can fire lasers from its front. It is the first vehicle to be exculsive to Power Rangers since the Strike Rider from Jungle Fury. Category:Weapon Category:Items Category:Vehicles